


Y tripas

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, This is just Character Death, gemelos-modelos, pero hay restos humanos, this is me dealing with canon bullshit, violence happens outside of this thing, y a Stiles y Derek no les importan mucho esos restos humanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Derek se manchan las manos de sangre. Porque alguien tenía que lidiar con los asesinos absueltos del pueblo, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y tripas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando te vas a dormir pensando en los estúpidos teen wolves y sus estúpidas tramas sin sentido. Que alguien tiene que morir.
> 
> Sorry, esto no tiene sentido. Also, sin revisar porque es la una y media de la mañana y esto no es fic ni es nah!

Stiles se limpia las palmas de las manos en los muslos de sus pantalones y da una palmada a Derek en el hombro.

"¿Ves? No era tan difícil".

"Si ignoras que mi alfombra y mi sofá están llenos de sangre", murmura Derek.

"Y tripas", añade Stiles.

"Y tripas", confirma Derek, levantando la vista para mirar a Stiles y concentrar toda su indignación por el estado de su apartamento nuevo en sus ojos entrecerrados y en el resto de su lenguaje corporal. Porque sabe que Stiles lo entenderá.

"Por el bien común", sonríe Stiles.

"También conocido como tu culo pálido", resopla Derek, casi consiguiendo esconder su pequeña risa.

"¡Eh! Es invierno. Es normal que esté pálido".

"Lo que tú digas, Stiles", concluye Derek, alejándose hacia la cocina y esperando que Stiles no le siga y no arrastre el intestino que le rodea el tobillo por todo su piso. "A propósito, tienes un intestino delgado en el tobillo".

Stiles se resbala al intentar alejarse y acaba con el culo sobre trozos de estómago.

Derek no se ríe.

No. Sí que se ríe. Y mucho.

Para cuando consiguen recoger todos los trozos de los cuerpos y envolverlos en triples bolsas de plástico de basura con aroma extra-fuerte, ambos están tan cansados de arrodillarse y frotar que ninguno tiene ganas de ducharse y no parece importarles estar cubiertos de sangre.

Porque al menos no es suya esta vez.

"¿Qué vas a decirle a Lydia?", pregunta Derek, acercando a Stiles su taza de leche y apoyándose en la barra americana que los separa.

"¿Que su novio gilipollas cayó sobre el cortacésped accidentalmente y su hermano pardillo no quiso vivir en un mundo en el que no podría fusionarse de forma asquerosa con su gemelo-modelo y nos pidió amablemente que sin querer le dejásemos caer sobre el cortacésped también? ¿Y que el cortacésped estaba en tu salón? ¿Que nunca ha visto? ¿Porque tú estás muerto?".

Stiles alza entre ellos la mano que no tiene sosteniendo la taza y la desliza por la cara de Derek para darle un énfasis a la ironía de su historia que en realidad no era necesaria.

"Suena bien", dice Derek, escapando de los dedos de Stiles antes de que el olor a lejía consiga hacerle caer redondo.

Stiles suspira y apoya la frente sobre la barra. Vuelve a suspirar cuando siente los dedos de Derek deslizándose entre su pelo y revolviéndolo con algo que hubiese parecido sorna hace meses y ahora puede reconocer como cariño.

“En realidad...”, comienza Stiles, pero los dedos de Derek le distraen y que le disculpen si no es normal incluso sabiendo que hace una media hora estaban hundidos en el estómago de Aiden.

“¿En realidad?”.

Stiles suspira de nuevo y gira la cabeza hasta que puede ver a Derek desde la encimera. La mano de Derek está ahora en su frente y no deja de moverse.

“En realidad no sé por qué les llamo los gemelos-modelos. Eran bastante feos”.

“Medio instituto no opina lo mismo. Lydia y Danny no opinan lo mismo”.

“Medio instituto no ha visto a Derek Hale cubierto de vísceras y lo ha encontrado atractivo de todas formas”.

La sorpresa le duda al rostro de Derek unos dos segundos y medio. Después no es capaz de evitar reírse y reírse y reírse hasta que Stiles se arrastra por encima de la encimera de su cocina como si fuese un gusano y lo noquea, haciéndolos caer al suelo a ambos y colocándolos en una posición que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a discutir.

“¿Stiles?”.

“¿Mmhh?”.

“Feliz cumpleaños”.

Derek se levanta lo justo para tocar los labios de Stiles durante un segundo antes de que ambos vuelvan a estallar en carcajadas y uno de ellos de una patada a la bolsa con los restos de las extremidades y una mano se asome al caer.

“Hasta muertos van a tocarnos los cojones, los muy inútiles”.


End file.
